This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This time will be used to demo NMR spectroscopy to students in the Biochemistry 660 course offered by the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Demos will be lead by Dr. Sam Butcher